The present invention relates to a line voltage regulator that regulates the voltage across a load by phase angle control.
Line voltage regulators are used to control the voltage applied to a load. A phase angle control technique can be used to adjust the effective voltage applied across the load by phase shifting the gate pulses of switching devices used in the voltage adjusting circuit. The present invention provides a means of adjusting the effective voltage applied to a load based upon fluctuations in a supply line voltage.
In one aspect, the present invention is an apparatus for, and method of, regulating the effective voltage across a load by phase angle control of the supply line voltage based upon fluctuations in the supply line.
Other aspects of the invention are set forth in this specification and the appended claims.